The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box having a retaining device for retaining tools.
Generally, a tool box is provided for receiving a plurality of tools therein so that the tools can be easily carried and transported. However, the tools are generally loosely received within cavities formed within the tool box and can not be stably retained within the tool box.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.